1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a method for putting into storage and dispensing sheet-like objects, in particular bank notes, between storage belts on a storage reel. The invention further relates to a device for carrying out this storage method.
2. Description of Related Art
The term sheet-like objects is preferably meant bank notes. However, by means of the method according to the invention and the device associated therewith other sheet-like objects, such as coupons, cheques, etc., by way of example, can also be stored away in a belt spool of a storage reel.
GB-A 2 143 493 discloses a device for storing and dispensing bank notes respectively in and from a storage reel. In the known device, the bank notes were wound up onto a storage reel clamped between two storage belts, that is to say an upper and a lower belt. One end of each of the two belts was fastened to the axle of the storage reel and the other belt ends were each fastened to an axle of two belt feed reels. In order that there was a certain tension in both belts during storage, the storage reel was driven and the two belt feed reels were braked. During dispensing, the two belt feed reels were then driven and the storage reel braked.
A further device according to the generic category is disclosed by EP-A 0 409 809. The two storage belts are held under tension. On storage, only one bank note was fed in and after each infeed, the storage belt was stopped. This operation ensued at a rate of ten bank notes per second. In order to maintain the belt tension when the belt is stationary, a reduced electric voltage was applied to the drives of both belt feed reels and the storage reel was secured against running backwards by means of a magnetically operated detent pawl. Dispensing was carried out at a constant translation rate.
A bank note storage device having a storage reel and a belt feed reel arrangement is also disclosed in EP-A 0 290 731. In order that the belt speed could be held constant regardless of the diameter of the belt spool clamping the bank notes on the storage reel, the reel axle was not driven in this case but rather the outer mantle of the belt spool in question. Tension in the belt was achieved by a higher number of revolutions in each case for the winding reel relative to the unwinding reel. Limitation of the belt tension was achieved by using friction contact.
A further bank note storage device having a storage reel and a belt feed reel arrangement is disclosed in EP-A 0 655 407. The known device was constructed in such a way that it made do with only one drive motor for both reel arrangements. Here too the belt tension was achieved by means of differing drive speeds.
It is the aim of the invention to store sheet-like objects on a storage reel at as high a packing density as possible and in positionally stable manner.
When sheet-like objects, preferably bank notes, were stored in the belt spool of a storage reel, the storage capacity was limited by a predetermined radius for the belt spool. If this radius were exceeded, it could happen that the outer part of the belt spool shifted axially relative to the inner part during a plurality of storage and dispensing operations as a result of which the belt spool threatened to fall apart either by itself or as a result of jolts or improper mounting. This risk of disintegration was heightened in storage of bank notes each checked in a predetermined position. That is to say, bank notes are not of uniform thickness over their surface area. Thus, such a belt spool could assume a conical mantle shape due to which the tendency to instability was further increased.
Due to repeated storage and dispensing of bank notes, it could further occur that the notes migrated from the small conical diameter to the larger as a result of which there was no longer neat and tidy storage. Accordingly, in order to keep this migratory movement within bounds and not to move into regions of instability of the belt spool typically only a maximum of approximately 240 bank notes were stored on the storage reels.
The invention provides a remedy here in that in periods of time between input and dispensing cycles in contrast with the aforementioned state of the art, at least one belt tightening operation is carried out using an increased belt tightening tension by comparison with the normal belt tension. That is to say, the state of the art recognized only one belt tension except for a tolerance which was achieved by braking or a higher speed of rotation of the running reel relative to the drive reel.
Thus, due to the application of an increased belt tightening tension by comparison with the continuous belt tension, further tightening of the storage belt ensues, which when repeated between input and dispensing cycles yields a reduction in diameter with a very tight wound state. In the wind-up procedure here proposed according to the invention, an extremely tight and stable belt spool results which does not tend to fall apart and by comparison with the knowing wind-up procedure permits a distinctly higher capacity for stored bank notes as well as a greater belt spool diameter.
Preferably, tightening is done not just once but rather several times between cycles. Good results have been achieved using a repetition frequency in the Hertz range of approximately 4 Hz and a pulse duty factor of tightening force to the normal base belt tensioning force of 0.2 to 2.0, preferably of 1.0. The tightening phases last as a rule just as long as the input and dispensing phases of some seconds (order of magnitude of 1 to 60 seconds).
Further advantages of the invention emerge from the following text.